


We Never Really Were Friends

by rollercoastar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sleepy Kisses, even though they have been together for a long time?, i promise it is better than it looks like, lots of kisses, nose kisses, they have a kid but barely in it, trust me!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I just was thinking, remember how I hated you in year 9?” Luke knew his boyfriend was awake and listening, his breathes weren’t as deep and slow as they normally were.</p><p>”I hated you and you hated me. But did you really hate me? Because I never actually hate-hated you. I thought you were kind of cool and pretty. I wanted to be friends with you so bad and play guitar together. And your fringe, I really wanted your fringe.”</p><p>Or, Jamie writes unnecessary fluff about Luke love vomiting over Michael even though they have been married for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Really Were Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Friends by Ed Sheeran

”Michael?” Luke whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the sleeping boy’s shoulder. ”Hm.”  
”I just was thinking, remember how I hated you in year 9?” Luke knew his boyfriend was awake and listening, his breathes weren’t as deep and slow as they normally were.

”I hated you and you hated me. But did you really hate me? Because I never actually hate-hated you. I thought you were kind of cool and pretty. I wanted to be friends with you so bad and play guitar together. And your fringe, I really wanted your fringe.”  
Michael didn’t respond verbally, he ruffled around a bit, blindly trying to find Luke’s hand in the dark and intertwine their fingers. A small firm squeeze encouraged Luke to go on.

”I don’t really know, I just. I think we never really were friends because maybe in year 9 I didn’t realize it and neither in year 10 but along the way I have gotten to know that you are were never my friend. I have always been in love with you. I mean the first time I slept over at yours it started thundering so loud that you let me sleep in your bed and cuddle. Normal friends don’t do that right?”

Michael nuzzled closer into Luke’s posture, drawing a little heart on the back of his hand. ”I remember all the boys calling us fags when we didn’t mind sleeping together in a bed at sleepovers. Thinking back at it now, I was so scared for them to find out how much I like you. God I spend so many nights until six years ago thinking that if I told anyone everything will go wrong.”

”Lukey-”  
”No please Michael let me just have this ramble at 3am” Luke chuckled lightly, because god he has been thinking about so many ways to tell Michael and obviously now he felt like it was time, he rambled and didn’t do anything according to plan. (But that was Luke and Michael loved that about Luke. Loved everything about Luke)

”So I guess where I want to get to is that I never really hated you, I loved you and we were never friends because none of my friends cared like you did, or cuddled me like you did or slept in the same bed with me. And you know that term walking in love? I didn’t do that although I thought for a while. I have felt an immense attraction to you since I saw you and I have always been in love with you. I just took me some reflecting moments to realize that it was love. And god Michael I love you so much and suddenly when I realized all the songs were about you and all the hugs, kisses and compliments you gave me were the only one that matters. I am so glad I married you and now we have the most gorgeous baby ever and I am so happy and I just want to say I love you.”

It came all out in a big blurb but Michael seemed to understand and Luke felt like the first time he told Michael he loved him. Which In fact wasn’t, they have been married for a year, been in a solid relationship for six years (and before that fooled around for so many years. It has always been Michael really). He just felt like he never said it enough for Michael to feel.

Luke wanted to say more, so much more that every french quote about the stars and the universe was about him and that he loves him to the moon and back. And that Michael was his best friend and his lover and his soul mate and that whatever happened it will always be Michael and as soon as he sees Michael frown he wants to kiss it away and make the love of his life happy again, but Luke didn’t instead he pecked Micheal’s forehead. ”I am bad at words sorry”

Michael laughed, ”shut up Hemmings, you are an idiot. I fucking love you and I am so much worse than you with words. You have no idea how many sappy songs I have written about only your blue eyes and that cute nose off yours.” Michael grabbed Luke’s hips and pulled him closer, kissing his nose before dipping down and placing a sweet long kiss to his lips.

”Do you know how many times I have wanted to fall back into my old routines. Be my depressed self but then you looked at me from across the room and all the things you said to me to help me fix myself went through my head and I just couldn’t give up. Because you were there and I feel so safe around you, not afraid and you wouldn’t get mad when I couldn’t take it anymore.” Michael mumbled against Luke’s lips.

Luke smiled widely, sliding his hands to the base of Michael’s neck, fingers threading through his hair before kissing him so hard Michael felt breathless in matter of seconds. His head was spinning, all he could think about was Luke and all he could do was kiss him. Tugging at Luke’s waist, but he couldn’t get physically closer. So Michael climbed on top of Luke, because he needed to feel as close as possible. Touch Luke everywhere, kissing him like his life depended on it because he was head over heels for his husband and nothing would change that.

Along the line the kisses were no longer gentle, they were hard, sloppy full of teeth but it was raw and it was all they could do at the moment. All their brain told them to do, kiss until things got so hot that they pulled away panting. Placing kisses on each others neck and shoulder, murmuring quiet ”I love you’s” in between the kisses.

They kissed until 3am turned into 6am and their little girl woke up crying. Luke pecked Michael’s red and swollen lips one more time before leaving the bed and picking up their little girl. As soon as she was in her papa’s hands her cries silenced and she nuzzled closer in his chest. Luke went back to bed and cuddled his husband and baby girl until she was hungry and they really needed to get up.

Luke may be tired, in need of coffee and probably wouldn’t be able to handle nagging people today but he wouldn’t have want it any other way because his little girl had Michael’s green eyes and he felt instantly calm. ”I love you” Michael mumbled, kissing Luke’s shoulder before kissing his baby girl’s forehead and admiring two of his favourite things in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this,  
> Comments and Kudo's are super duper appriciated  
> Come talk to me on tumblr


End file.
